Transcripts/The Silence
:Tubarina: My talk today is about the kingdoms of Salacia. How did they form? The legend says that Salacia herself created them. Each kingdom was designed to look after one species. A crab, or a shark, for instance. :Hugo: This is so boring! :Marcello: Don’t worry. It’ll get interesting real soon. :Hugo: Huh? :Tubarina: Whether the legend is true or not, no one can say. Let us look at the individual kingdoms. :Marcello: Ha ha. Now it gets interesting. :Tubarina: My talk today is about the kingdoms of Salacia. Huh? I’ve done that. through pages :Miss Marla: What’s the trouble, Tubarina? :Tubarina: I’m missing some note cards, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Try without the cards and see how you go. :Tubarina: But- :Miss Marla: But what? :Tubarina: Nothing, Miss Marla. Um, mm, the legends of Salacia is well known for its… knownness. :Students: snickering :Tubarina: But who formed the kingdom is an… unknown history that… no one knows about. :Students: laughing :Hugo: This is so cool! :Tubarina: Kings are the way they are because… they… are… sort of… :Miss Marla: Everyone, let’s have a little more support for Tubarina. Continue on, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Um, I think I’m about done, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: Really? :Tubarina: Really. :Miss Marla: Alright then. Thank you, Tubarina. :Students: laughing :Tubarina: You’re laughing at me too? :Ester: Uh, only a little. :Polvina: And it’s not so much at you, it was what you said. :Tubarina: It wasn’t funny. :Marcello: No, it wasn’t funny. laughing It was hilarious! Did you miss these, Tubarina? :Students: laughing :Tubarina: You did it! at Marcello only to fall to the ground :Students: laughing :Tubarina: I’ll show them! :Marcello: Hey! Tubarina! Wait up, will you? That stuff at school today was really, really funny, and you took it like a good sport. :Tubarina: … :Marcello: W-what’s the matter? You’re not angry about it, are you? :Tubarina: … :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: Aren’t you talking to me? :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: You don’t mean- Are you giving me the silent treatment? :Gummy: gurgling :Marcello: You’re kidding me! You won’t keep it up. You can’t! You’ll have to talk to me sooner or later! :ding-dong :opens :Ester: Hi, Tubarina. :Polvina: How are you? :Tubarina: … :Ester: Uh, we’ve come over for lunch. :Polvina: Like we planned, remember? :Tubarina: … back inside :Ester: We’ll uh, show ourselves in. Right? :Polvina: …right. :Ester: What’s with Tubarina? :Polvina: It’s like, she’s angry with us for something. :Marcello: quietly Hey, in here. :Marcello: Has Tubarina said anything to you? :Polvina: Not so far. :Ester: What’s going on? :Marcello: She’s angry with us for laughing at her at school yesterday. :Polvina: So she’s not talking? :Marcello: Not a word. Nothing. Zippo. :Ester: This is unbelievable! :Marcello: I liked it at first, but now it’s starting to freak me out. It’s like, living with a ghost! :Ester: Hey, come on. This is Tubarina, remember? She loves to give orders. How can she do that if she doesn’t talk? :Polvina: No way she’ll be able to stay quiet. :Ester: You’re worrying over nothing, Marcello. :Marcello: Well, I hope you’re right. :Polvina: Would you like to play something later, Tubarina? :Gummy: “No.” :Ester: So is Gummy going to do all your talking for you? :Tubarina: … :Gummy: “Yep.” :Ester: How long are you going to keep doing this? :Tubarina: … :Polvina: I think that’s your answer, Ester. :Marcello: Enough already! If this is about us laughing at your school talk, then here’s a chance to get your own back. You can laugh at us! See? face Isn’t this funny? Go on! Laugh at me! laughs :Tubarina: … :Polvina: She really is going to keep it up. :slumps :Ester: This is serious. :Ester: Hey, Marcello! :Polvina: Over here! Did anything happen last night? :Ester: Did she say anything? :Marcello: Nothing. Not a word last night and not a word this morning. :Ester: Here she comes! :Polvina: Good morning, Tubarina! :Ester: Hi, Tubarina! :Marcello: See what I mean? :Polvina: She has to talk to somebody sometime. :Ester: Let’s just hope it’s soon. :Miss Marla: Here’s your assignment back, Tubarina. Very nice work! :Tubarina: Thank you, Miss Marla. :Marcello: So you can talk! :Tubarina: writing :Ester: Does that mean it’s over, Tubarina? :Polvina: Can we talk like friends again? reads “To my mother and father and Miss Marla, I talk.” :Ester: continues “But to my cousin and my friends, I say…” :Marcello: Hey! There’s nothing on this note! :Polvina: That’s what she means. :Ester: She has nothing to say to us! :Ester: Are you ready? :Polvina: Let’s hope this works! :Ester: Tubarina loves hoopball. No way she’ll resist. Hey, Tubarina. Come on, come and play some hoopball! :Tubarina: Oh- realises Oh. :Polvina: Almost. Try again. :Ester: Here’s the ball, Tubarina. Call for it and it’s yours! Just one little call! :Tubarina: … :Polvina: Throw it anyway. :hits Tubarina :Polvina: gasp :Ester: I’m sorry, Tubarina. I didn’t mean to hit you. :Polvina: You can yell at us if you like. :Tubarina: … :Ester: What now? :Polvina: Mm. We need a new plan. A totally new plan. :Marcello: I’ve been thinking. :Ester: This sounds dangerous. :Marcello: Once we break her silent act, she can’t go back to it. :Ester: But how do we break it? :Polvina: Hmm. She’s being very stubborn, so we’ll need to be very clever. :Marcello: And I’m way ahead of you, because I’ve got something hugely clever. But we have to do it after school. :Ester: Do we need anything? :Marcello: I’ve already got what we need. :Polvina and Ester: Bandages? :Polvina and Ester: Tubarina! Tubarina! :Polvina: It’s Marcello! :Ester: He was caught in a whirlpool and thrown against some rocks. :Polvina: He’s badly hurt and needs help! :Ester: Your help! :Polvina: Right now! :Marcello: moaning :Ester: He’s in such terrible pain! :Polvina: Poor Marcello. :Marcello: Tubarina, is that you? Oh, pain, oh, it’s getting so dark, so dark! :Ester: He’s going to overdo it! :Marcello: gasp I don’t have long now. Before I go, I just… want to hear you speak one last time. raspy One last sweet goodbye from my loving cousin, Tubarina! Please let me hear your wonderful voice for the last time! Quickly, Tubarina! There’s not much time, I’m going, I’m going, the light, oh, my- pinched ugh! You pinched me! :Tubarina: … door :Marcello: I’ve been thinking some more. :Ester: I don’t know that I want to hear this. :Polvina: Okay. We lure Tubarina into a real whirlpool. She’ll get caught in it and scream out for help! That’ll break her silent act. :Ester: I told you, I didn’t want to hear it. :Polvina: We can’t do that, Marcello. :Marcello: Why not? :Polvina: You faked being hurt in a whirlpool, but Tubarina could really get hurt! :Marcello: Alright, so there’s a risk to it. Anyone got any better ideas? :Ester: Forget the whirlpool, but I think you’re onto something with the scare part. :Tubarina: They’re up to something, Gummy. What are they planning? Whatever it is, it won’t work. :Gummy: gurgling :opens :Others: noises :Tubarina: gasp What’s that? :Others: Tubarina, come to us! :Tubarina: Are they seriously trying to make us believe they’re ghosts? :Gummy: gurgling :Others: We are waiting! :Tubarina: Let’s give them some of their own medicine. :Others: Tubarina, come to us! :Tubarina: Is anyone here? :Marcello: ghostly Tubarina! :Ester: ghostly You’ve fallen into our trap! :Polvina: ghostly Only the help of your friends will save you! :Marcello: Call out to them! :Ester: Say their names! :Others: Speak! :Tubarina: Honestly… :Gummy: roars :Others: and fall down stairs :Marcello: Oh, you win. You’ve beaten us! :Ester: Just speak to us, will you? :Marcello: What do we have to do here? :Polvina: Give us, please! ? :Marcello: I’m sorry, I’m giving up. Let her stay silent! :Ester: Hold on. Marcello, we’re onto something! :Polvina: What did you say? :Marcello: I said, “I’m sorry, but I’m giving up”. :Polvina: Sorry. :Ester: That must be it! :Polvina: We’re sorry, Tubarina. :Ester: We’re both sorry about laughing during your talk at school. :Marcello: So am I. I’m sorry about laughing and I’m sorry about taking your note cards. :Polvina: We’re all very sorry. :Tubarina: arm, then pause It’s about time! :Polvina: You’re talking to us! :Tubarina: I thought that was obvious. :Ester: All we had to do was say sorry? :Tubarina: That’s all I wanted. It’s you who couldn’t work it out. :Marcello: Why didn’t you just say something earlier? :Tubarina: How could I? :Marcello: Oh yeah. You wouldn’t speak. That was the point. :Ester: Two days? I never thought you’d go without talking for two days. :Polvina: It must have felt lonely. :Tubarina: It was a bit. But it did give me some great thinking time. :Ester: Thinking about what? :Tubarina: This! list :Ester: What’s that? :Tubarina: My list of all the things I want to talk about with you! I’m so excited I can hardly wait, and I’ve got so much to say! :Polvina: Tubarina is sure going to make up for all that silence. :Ester: Let’s never make her silent again. :Polvina: Never, ever. :Tubarina: Come on, you two, I want to start telling you my ideas! :Polvina and Ester: Coming!